The Legend of Minecraft: The Rising Hero
by Firestark5757
Summary: The great warrior from the prophecy has returned to our world after 500 years. The world has been over run by monsters, but it's not just monsters our hero faces, he also has to face the fact of his old life gone forever and the ghost that has been lurking in his dreams. Join Steven in his quest for justice and the battle with his inner demonds. Some secrets should stay secret...
1. Wake Up

**THIS IS BASICALLY MY VERSION OF HOW MINECRAFT BEGAN, NO THE PEOPLE ARN'T BLOCKS I WANTED TO DO A REAL KIND OF EPIC STORY OF STEVE. SPEAKING OF STEVE I CHANGED IT TO STEVEN BECAUSE I THOUGHT STEVEN SOUNDED MORE, I DON'T KNOW I COULDN'T REALLY TAKE STEVE SERIOUSLY, PLZ DON'T HATE ON MAH CHANGE! HOPE U LIKE THIS!**

Mist floated near the ground, the trees whispered as a slow creaky wind past by. Frost covered each tree along with the gloomy fog that clung to the grass. The air was so cold here that Steven couldn't move very much. The wind swirled around him as he turned, trying to find out where he was.

Shadows raced by him as he glanced around, but nothing seemed to be casting them. Steven could hear soft whispers that looked to be coming from the forest. Ice crept down the back of his neck, out of pure fear he swung around to find himself standing alone in the forest once again.

Steven suddenly noticed two small lights in the trees. They were so bright and soulless, for a moment he saw a figure of a human that made those lights look like eyes. They then started to flicker, as if blinking. Then they disappeared all together.

"_Wake up..._"

* * *

Steven's eyes snapped open. He gasped for air glad to be back in his bed and away from the dark forest. He was almost completely covered in sweat, his whole body shaking as he sat up. Steven wiped his face with a rag that he grabed from a bucket next to his bed. He slipped on a blue patched shirt and stood up. Running his fingers through his hair he made it to the pantry and grabbed an apple.

The 15 year old walked out onto the porch and leaned on a post. He took a large bit of his apple as he watched the sun set. He'd gone to bed early with his parents after a long day's work, although after that nightmare he couldn't sleep.

Steven picked up his axe and made his way to the nearest tree. He swung at the tree with full force until it fell to the ground. He chopped a stump from the log and carried it to the the pig's pen. Him and his dad had been working on making it larger that day but never finished. Steven dropped the log and began working it into the ground.

More sweat dripped from his forhead as he huffed and puffed the fence into the dirt. He noticed the air getting warmer but didn't think it mattered much. A pig oinked up at Steven which made him smile. His dream was slowly making it's way to the back of his mind when a giant gust of hot air shoved Steven into the post.

The boy coughed as he stumbled to his feet. Looking around to find the souce of this strange wind, he found something that almost made him collapse. A few yards away from his house sat a rectangle of black stone. In the center was a purple kind of glass that seemed to be excreting some kind of ash. The young farmer stared in disbelief.

_It cant be..._

Steven had heard stories in town or on the other farms about an evil that had taken over the world long ago but a great magician had trapped it into another dimension, The End. But before The End the was The Nether. The portal that was used in the stories was a rectangle of obsidian then powered by a charge of fire. _But it's not real, _Steven tried to calm himself. _Magic isn't real, it's just a story...just dream..._

Suddenly another gust of air, so hard that Steven actully toppled over into the pen, came from the portal.

_Oh magic is very real..._

Steven jumped as someone whispered in his ear. He turned around just in time to see a dark shadow fash past.

The sky grew bright red with the sunset, but with something else too.

Steven turned around to see a black dragon climbing out of the portal. It was the biggest thing the boy had ever seen in his life. Large shiny black scales coated every inch of him, bright purple eyes with the purple ash coming from his nostrils. Blood stained teeth poked out from his mouth as he flash a wicked grin before letting out a horrble screeching sound that almost made Steven deaf. He covered his ears as the dragon unfolded his wings to reveal his full body size.

The farmer's jaw dropped at the sight of the creature. He let his arms fall from his ears.

_Told you..._

The cold voice whispered again, but Steven was too terrified to turn around. _It's t-the...t-the... _Steven stuttered at the name.

_Yes..._

The other voice in his mind returned, although Steven couldn't see the person speaking, he knew he was smiling.

_The Enderdragon..._

More creatures crawled out of the portal as the dragon took to the skies. It was so large it covered the sun almost completely. Fire came like can balls from the monster's mouth, soon the feilds all around Steven were on fire. The red light reflected off the young boy's eyes as he stared in horror.

The dragon then turned to the wooden shack that sat on a hill.

"_The first victims..._" The Enderdragon whispered, baring his teeth as he reared up for another fire ball.

Steven looked on to the house until he realized it was his house. _No... _Steven jumped over the fence, running full speed to the shack.

"MOTHER! FATHER! GET OUT! GET OUT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He was just a few feet away when it happened.

A giant fire ball blasted into the house causing such an explosion that Steven was lunged

into the ocean by the house. With the air knocked out of him and sinking deeper into the salty waters Steven couldn't keep awake. Water made it's way into his lungs as the darkness pulled him deeper. Steven tried to stay conscious, soon all he could hear was the sound of fire burning and explosions, but soon even that faded away when Steven hit the sandy floor. Quickly the ice and cold consumed him.

* * *

**_500 YEARS LATER_**

_Steven...time to wake up..._

A voice in back of the child's head, after many years spoke to him, as if waiting for this day.

_Wake up._

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**TELL ME IF U LIKE AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! THANKS!**


	2. New World Part 1

**I WAS GOING TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER BUT IT WAS ALREADY LIKE 2,000 WORDS LONG SO THATS WHY THIS IS A PART ONE AND PART TWO CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE AND REVEIW! POST NEXT ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! THANKS!**

Steven's eyes slowly opened. _Cold... _That was all his body could make out in the icy darkness._Cold...so cold..._

His whole body seemed numb. His face frozen in frost. It took a long time but Steven was soon able to move his arms, but just barely. The voice in his head had stopped talking when Steven opened his eyes, but quite frankly he didn't mind.

His body was slowly waking up. Steven carefully pulled his arms and legs closer, trying to warm them. _Where am I? _He thought. His whole body ached and hurt as he moved around on the ice covered sand. He lifted his wait, trying to sit up when his nose pressed against something hard and cold. Reluctantly he pulled out his hand and pressed it onto the smooth surface. His hand grew stiffer just by touching it.

_What is it? _Steven tried to find a word that would mach the cold wetness. _It's been so long i don't remember... _The boy thought for a moment longer till the word came to mind. _Ice... _More words related to ice flooded his mind. _Ice...water...ocean- _Steven stopped when another word came to mind. _Buried... _Then what seemed just after that word came another. _Danger... _The word came again and again, Steven couldn't remember why but he had to get out. _Danger...danger...danger ...DANGER! _His conscience seemed to be screaming at him now, as if begging to get away.

Steven thrashed at the hard walls, ignoring the pain. Not knowing why, he was scarred, more afraid then he'd ever been, panicking. He beat the walls trying to escape but nothing worked. He turned around and around again but there seemed to be no escape. Finally he just turned around and started digging with pure fear. Luckily the sand was soft from the water dripping off the ice. Something told him to dig right, he obeyed and dug up after a few feet. He actually wasn't very far or deep from the sore.

The 15 year old burst out into the open air. With panic filled eyes he pulled himself from the hole and toppled over on his back. He took a few fresh gulps of air before standing up. Steven's legs shook as he stood, arms and legs aching he spun around trying to find where he was.

The sky was coated in dark rain clouds. The ice covered ocean sat to his right, slow soft waves splashed over his shoes. The short oak trees that dotted the moor stood to his left, the familiar landscape triggered a horrible flash back. The farm, the portal, the dragon. Tears started to form in the boy's eyes as he remembered this.

He could picture the shack that sat on the hill, but nothing was there anymore, just grass and trees.

_How long was i under there? _The boy quickly whipped away a tear that had escaped his eye. _It only felt like a few hours..._

He wraped his arms around his body as he stummbled onto the grass, the icy wind whiped at his bare skin as he began to climb the hill. Steven's light blue hands did everything to soke up any warmth. Once he made it to the top he could see out. All the old farms and towns were gone, only forests and grasslands remained. Suddelny Steven tripped over something on the ground, looking down he saw a wooden plank, blackened and burned. He lifted the wood peice, stroking it and turning it over he found a word carved into it. Craft. Steven's full name was Steven Craft. This was the sighn that sat outside their house to show their claim of land. More tears ran down his face as he stroked the name longingly, wishing this nightmare was just that, a nightmare.

**THANKS FOR READING! WILL POST NEXT ONE SOON! PLZ REVEIW AND FOLLOW FOR MORE! THANKS AGAIN! **


End file.
